


Confession Time

by childofmischief



Series: Let Go [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, PBG salt, look at these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai has something to tell Hana, but she's afraid she'll be rejected and abandoned, after all, she has been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Time

Hana was nervous as she unlocked her dorm room door. Mai had frantically texted her, saying she needed to talk to her as soon as possible, and that it was very important. Hana feared that it was bad, that maybe Mai was gonna turn on her too.

Stop thinking like that. She’s your best friend.

Mai’s head perked up when Hana entered their little dorm room, and Hana could tell Mai was just as nervous as her. She gracefully jumped off her bed, then refused to meet Hana’s eyes, for fear of rejection and abandonment. 

“Mai...are you okay?” Hana asked concerned, stepping towards her best friend.

“I...don’t know.” Mai said, in an uncharacteristically small and quiet voice. This only lead to Hana fretting more.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Hana prompted, raising a hand to rest on her friend’s shoulder, but ultimately deciding against it. 

“I’mbisexual.IlikeboysandgirlsandIthinkyouarereallycuteandIloveyouroinkhairregardlessofwhat  
Shanesaysaboutitand…” She trailed off, needing to take a breath and almost cried at Hana’s lack of response. “Oh no…” She snapped her head away, holding back tears. “You hate me don’t you.”

Hana was brought back to Earth when Mai spoke, all of her breath having been taken away. Right away she pulled Mai into a hug, clinging to her as much as she could. She could tell Mai had bottled all this up, fearing Hana wouldn’t accept her for who she was.

“It’s okay, Mai.” Hana soothed. “I don’t hate you at all, why would you think I did?”

Mai sniffled, and pulled away from Hana’s embrace. 

“Mimi didn’t accept me.” She mumbled and Hana felt an immeasurable anger towards their classmate. She was the reason Mai was so afraid? She was the reason Mai didn’t want to tell Hana about how she felt?

“Mimi’s a bitch.” Hana said, smiling at Mai who finally looked up at her. “She’s no friend if she didn’t accept you.” 

And with those words, Mai’s smile was back. She almost launched herself at Hana, but restrained herself, knowing Hana would’ve fallen over if she did so. Tears were brought to her eyes, but this time they were happy tears. 

“I love you, Hana.” She buried her face in the crook of Hana’s neck, Hana squeezing tightly back as tears of her own came to her eyes. “You’re my best friend.”

And that was how Hana and Mai started dating. Hana was afraid to express her feelings at first too, she was afraid of rejection and abandonment. She also didn’t understand what she was feeling, because she had never felt that way about anyone before, male or female. 

She did notice one thing when she and Mai started dating,

PBG hung around a lot less.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short thing I whipped up and realized there could be more so I made it a part of a series that's probably gonna be one more fic. Shouldn't take long, but I wouldn't count on it


End file.
